The Crack at Hogwarts
by Jennie Pascoe
Summary: Amelia Pond had believed in magic since the age of 7, when she met a raggedy man with a magical blue phone box. Now, she was mysteriously transported to 1971, where she receives a letter informing her of her acceptance at the greatest school of magic of all times.
1. Prisoner Zero

_Hey guys! This is Rycbar. Enjoy the fanfic!_

_Disclaimer! I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. _

**Chapter 1**

_Mid – 2002_

Amelia Pond woke up again to the whispering from the crack in her bedroom wall. She sighed. "Will you just please _shut up_!" she muttered to the crack.

"_Prisoner Zero has escaped… Prisoner Zero has escaped_" The crack responded.

Amelia sighed again. For almost five years she had to put up with that crack. When it first appeared, she had ignored its existence entirely. But then she started hearing voices coming from the crack. Always the same message: _Prisoner Zero has escaped_.

Then, when she was seven, she was given false hope that the crack would no longer bother her. A raggedy man with a magical blue box crashed into her backyard. He calls himself the Doctor and claims that his magical box travels anywhere in time and space. He had promised to come back and help her with the crack, then take her away on adventures throughout time and space, everywhere that exists, had existed or ever will. He promised to come back in five minutes. And Amelia Pond had trusted him.

But he broke the promise.


	2. The Shaking Wall

_Hello people! Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. _

_The first chapter was set in Mid-2002, I forgot to set an exact date but it's June 31__st__ 2002._

**Chapter 2**

_June 31, 2002_

Amelia Pond climbed silently down the stairs. Her aunt was still sleeping and she knew waking her was not the wisest thing to do.

Amelia subconsciously walked to the freezer and took out a packet of fish fingers. She poured some custard into a bowl and dipped the fish fingers in. Fish fingers and custard may seem like a strange choice of breakfast for most people, but for Amelia Pond, it had been normal breakfast for almost five years. Ever since the visit from that raggedy man.

"Hmm," Amelia said to herself, as she helped herself to more fish fingers dipped in custard, "delicious."

The house was quiet except for the ticking of the clock and the distant snores of Aunt Sharon. Yet Amelia heard a sound. Like someone jiggling a pocket full of coins. Except this sound was duller.

Amelia ignored the sound. "Probably Aunt Sharon talking in her sleep." She reassured herself.

Amelia grabbed the bowl of custard (now finished) and piled the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Then she started to make her way to the bathroom. Before she reached her destination, the sound of jiggling coins sounded again. Louder, this time, and less dull.

"Who's there?" Amelia said in a confident voice. She was not scared, merely curious.

The wall next to her seemed to shake. Amelia gasped and took a step back.

The wall shuddered and shook again.

Amelia hesitated, then, as the wall shook even more violently, she put her hand on the wall to try and steady it.

A weird sensation came over her. She felt that her ears had stopped working. Her sight was fading. She opened her mouth to cry out but no sound emerged.

Then she was back to normal.

Amelia glanced around her. She was still standing where she was. Everything looked the same.

_No wait,_ Amelia thought, as she looked at her surrounding carefully_, everything looks newer._

Amelia ran into the kitchen and had to clasp her hands tightly over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. The dishwasher was gone. The stove was old fashioned, instead of the hi-tech one her aunt bought a few weeks ago. The freezer and the fridge, they were all gone. And so was the juice blender and the microwave.

"What's going on?" Amelia wondered out loud.

No one answered. And that was when she noticed that the calendar's date was June 31, 1971.


	3. The Owl's Delivery

_Hello PotterWhovians! This is RycbarJenniePascoe. This is the third chapter of The Crack at Hogwarts. Hope you're enjoying it!  
>I know so far the story has nothing to do with Harry Potter. Don't worry, I'm progressing! :D<br>Disclaimer – I don't own HP or DW, unfortunately.  
><em> 

**Chapter 3**

_31 June 1971_

__Amelia Pond stared in shock at her surroundings. She was definitely in a different place to where she was before. But she seemed to have travelled in time, not space. Except, it's not possible! How could she have time travelled?

"Aunt Sharon?" Amelia called. She rushed upstairs to her aunt's bedroom.

She gasped. The door to the bedroom was wide open. The room did not have blinds, but curtains. An old fashioned telephone sat on a desk. The bed was empty. None of her aunt's possessions was there.

"Calm down," Amelia told herself, "Treat this like a problem solving question. Now, what should you do next?"

Amelia took several deep breaths and started to back away from the room. Then, she walked slowly to her bedroom, not knowing what exactly she was expecting.

Her bedroom door was wide open. Curtains hanged on the window instead of blinds. The room was neat and tidy. The wall was covered in wall paper instead of paint. The crack wasn't there.

"At least one good thing came out of this." Amelia muttered.

A hooting outside the window startled her. Running to the window, she was surprised to see a large tawny owl flying straight at her. Amelia had never seen an owl, not even during night time. And now there's a real life owl during daytime flying at her.

Amelia was unsure if the owl was aiming at the open window or the oak tree nest to it. Her question was confirmed when the owl flew elegantly inside, landed next to her, and stretched out its leg.

Attached to its leg was a piece of paper.

Amelia was unsure of what she should do. The owl hooted impatiently. Amelia, feeling foolish, reached out her hands and detached the piece of paper.

It was a letter addressed to _Miss A J Pond_. Unlike most letters, the address not only says the address of her house, it also said _the bedroom next to the oak tree_.

_Miss A J Pond,_ Amelia thought, _that's me. Amelia Jessica Pond_.

Slowly, Amelia turned over the letter. On the back was what looked like a school logo. It had the letter _H_ in the middle, with four animals, a lion, a boar, an eagle, and a snake surrounding the H.

Amelia opened the letter carefully.

**Hogwarts School**

**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss. Pond,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins 1__st__ of September. We await your owl no later than the 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

**Hogwarts School**

**Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"What is this, a prank?" Amelia said to the letter. But she could not understand why anyone would go through all this trouble to find an owl that is reliable enough to deliver a letter, _through daytime_.

The owl hooted again, and mimed a flipping motion with its feet.

Amelia flipped over the page.

Uniform

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)** by Miranda Goshawk

**A History of Magic** by Bathilda Bagshot

**Magical Theory **by Adalbert Waffling

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration** by Emeric Switch

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi** by Phyllida Spore

**Magical Drafts and Potions **by Arsenius Jigger

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** by Newt Scamander

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Amelia looked up from the letter completely bewildered and confused.

_What's happening to me?_ Amelia thought.

_And that's the third chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it :D_


	4. The Gigantic Man

_Bonjour! Lol I'm not French! Anyway hope you're enjoying the first three chapters. It won't let me edit the name of the chapters onto the actual story or it's just having a slow reaction… Oh well, anyway here's chapter 4. Allons-y!  
>Disclaimer – Don't own HP or DW… <em>T_T

**4. The Gigantic Man**

_31 June 1971_

Amelia Pond wondered if she should call somebody. But as she ran downstairs, she saw to her horror that the table which had the telephone was replaced with yet another old fashioned one. She had no idea how to use it.

Amelia turned around to go back to her room, when she heard a loud knocking on the door. She saw the shadow of something huge, standing in front of the door.

"Who is –" Amelia started. But before she could say anything else the front door, to her horror, was smashed out of the way by such a gigantic force that anyone would have mistaken it for a cyclone.

Amelia gasped. In front of her, standing where the door used to be, was the most gigantic man – if he was a man. He was taller than the door itself, taller than any basketball player from the NBA. He was also wearing a lot of clothes making him look wide as well. His face was surrounded by a thick, black beard.

The last time Amelia had a stranger crash into her house was when the raggedy man visited, four years ago. The clothes this man was wearing was certainly ragged, but her raggedy man was not that tall. Neither did he have a beard.

"Ah! Finally got in!" The giant said, "Mind ye, 'twas pretty hard. The handle was way ter small fer meself."

Amelia did nothing but to stare at the giant in shock. There was enough surprise for one day already, been transported back in time, getting a letter for a magic school delivered by an owl during day time, and now this?

"Who… Who are you?" Amelia said to him.

"Oh yes, sorry, forgot ter introduce myself. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Gamekeeper at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes of course! Ye should've gotten yer letter by now, shouldn't ye? Oh right… Ye are a Muggle-born. That's alright, I'll just explain to ye a few things an' ye should be right. Just need ter let the truth sink in a bit… That's the only problem with Muggle-borns."

"Muggle-borns?"

"Yeah, Muggle-borns! Witches and wizards born ter non-magical parents. We call the non-magical folks Muggles. It's not an offensive term, just in case yer thinking it."

"Witches and wizards? Magic? What –"

"Oh, c'mon Amelia! Haven't yer realised by now? Yer are a witch. Yer are born one. Yer parents weren't though, but that's fine. Anyway, haven't ye realised that yer are able ter do things that other people can't?"

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"When ye were seven. Ye managed to let someone to come an' help ye even when the someone was miles away!" Hagrid said, "Haven't ye noticed? Ye have got magic blood. You're a witch, Amelia Pond."

"That's not very nice."

"No, no! A witch isn't an offensive term! It means that ye can perform magic!"

"I can't take this in. Start from the beginning and I'll try to keep up. I know this is connected to that owl and that letter. But I don't understand. Tell me everything from the beginning. I want to know what the heck is going on."

_Hope you like chapter 4! Anyway, it's pretty obvious what's happening, isn't it? Amelia's a Muggle-born witch, she gets a letter and Hagrid has been sent along to explain everything to her. _

_Chapter five on its way! It may take a long time because I'm currently preparing for an exam so it might not be out for a while. Don't worry! I won't stop this fanfic till it's properly finished! _

_Cya guys!_

_Jen_


	5. Hagrid's Story

_Hi everyone! Here's the fifth chapter. I'm starting a new fanfic soon on Harry, Dudley and the Second Doctor but I'm still gonna keep going with this one. I love this one too much to leave it unfinished. This chapter is mainly Hagrid explaining to Amelia about Hogwarts and stuff. So you should probably know what's happening.  
>Disclaimer – Don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter, although I would love to.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>5. Hagrid's Story<strong>

_31 __June, 1971  
><em>

"Okay, Amelia Pond, I am gonna tell yeh what's happenin'. However, I must warn yeh that yeh may not be able ter take everything in at first.

"Humans has been on earth for tens of thousands of years. The majority are people who develop through science and technology. Those people are called Muggles. However, there's also a minority of people who use magic to progress through life. They are wizards an' witches.

"Wizards an' witches didn't really blend in well with the Muggles. So, several thousand years ago, four very well-known wizards an' witches started a school together, fer children aged between eleven an' seventeen ter study magic.

"The four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, an' Salazar Slytherin, called their school Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every year, the deputy head send letters ter students who has magical abilities an' well, send 'em off ter Hogwarts ter learn magic. Then, after they graduate, they can get jobs in the wizarding community or the Muggle world."

Hagrid finished his story with an uncertain look at Amelia, wondering if she had been able to keep up. He was surprised by the fact that Amelia was standing up straighter than she would have ever managed, staring at the giant in the eye with an expression that showed Hagrid that she had digested everything.

"Well yeh are one o' the brighter ones." Hagrid said happily, "Hate explaining stuff. Get tongue tied."

"So you're telling me," Amelia said, standing on a nearby chair to be eye-level with him, "That I am able to perform magic at will, and I'm going to learn to use them?"

"Exactly."

"Cool! Sounds way better than learning math."

"Anyway," Hagrid continued, "Yeh'll need a lot o' school stuff. I'll go with yeh ter get 'em. They're all in London."

Amelia grinned. Then, her face fell again when her eyes fell on the old fashioned objects around the room.

"Um, 'scuse me, Mr Hagrid –" Amelia started.

"Just call me Hagrid. Everyone calls me that."

"Er, right. Hagrid, something weird happened to me this morning. Could you tell me what year this is?"

"Sure," Hagrid said, though obviously startled by the ridiculous question, "1971."

"Oh my gosh…" Amelia said weakly, "Hagrid, this is gonna sound crazy but I think you can help me. When I woke up this morning it was the year 2002. After I finished breakfast it was still 2002. But when I finished I…" Amelia realised that it was best not to tell Hagrid that her wall had been shaking. "When I finished, I looked at the calendar and it was 1971. Same date, different year."

Hagrid looked at her, as if wondering if he should believe Amelia or not. In the end, he said, "I don't think I know what happened. Time travelling is rare even among the wizarding community. Yeh may need ter ask someone else. Sorry."

* * *

><p><em>I know this is a relatively short chapter compared to my previous ones. Anyway, chapter six coming out soon. It should be out before the 16<em>_th __November. And my new fanfic should come out later this month or early December. I haven't really started it but it take during the school holidays of Harry's first and second year. Main characters, Harry, Dudley, the Second Doctor, Susan Foreman, and I want to put Ben and Polly in there as well, although I don't think I can squeeze them in._


End file.
